My Answer
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Tanyakan pada diri kita, apa aku menyukainya? apa aku mencintainya? dan jawaban itu hanya bisa kita temukan dari hati kita..


My Answer

Friendship: Sasuke, Hinata, Ino.

Gendre: friendship, romance

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Special fic for someone...

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

"Jadilah pacarku!" Kata-kata itu masih terngiang-ngiang, secara paksa mengeser seluruh beban pikiranku dan melekat dengan begitu kuat diseluruh jaringan saraf pikiranku.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan?" Satu pertanyaan yang tidak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Bibirku terlalu kelu dan sungguh tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Tidak... aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini begitu saja.

Sasuke Uchiha. Pria tinggi, tampan dan baik hati yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengisi kekosonganku. Menjadi teman saat aku merasa kesepian, dan menjadi pendengar yang baik saat aku membutuhkan tempat untuk meluahkan semua beban yang aku hadapi.

Aku belum lama mengenalnya, belum lama mengobrol dengannya dan bercerita dengannya. Tapi sifatnya sungguh bisa dengan mudah membuatku nyaman, membuatku bebas mengeluarkan semua sifat asliku. Sungguh aku menyukainya, tapi... aku tahu. Suka dan cinta itu adalah dua hal yang jauh berbeda. Rasa cinta bisa datang dengan begitu mudah, berawal dari ketertarikan dan kemudian rasa suka secara perlahan akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

Dan aku yakin, sangat amat yakin... perasaan yang sekarang baik aku ataupun Sasuke rasakan, bukanlah perasaan cinta...  
"A-aku tidak tahu harus b-bagaimana..." kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dan kupejamkan erat-erat kedua mataku. Tidak... aku masih tidak bisa mempercayainya, kenapa begitu mudahnya dia mengajakku pacaran? Kenapa begitu mudahnya dia tertarik padaku yang seperti ini?

Aku hanya gadis biasa dan tidak punya apa-apa yang luar biasa, tapi... kenapa begitu mudahnya dia menyukai gadis sepertiku?

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" Ino, Sahabat dekatku. Gadis cantik yang selalu menjadi pendengar semua keluh kesahku.

"T-Tidak..." Aku mencoba untuk menyembunyikan semua darinya, tidak mau melibatkannya dan ingin menyelesaikan semuanya sendirian tapi...

"Ceritakan padaku." Dan saat mendengar kata-katanya, aku tidak bisa lagi berpaling.

"Sasuke dia... mengajakku pacaran." Dan saat itu aku benar-benar merasa ingin menghilang dari muka bumi, ingin tidur selama-lamanya dan tidak pernah terbangun sampai kapanpun. Meski aku tau... sebelum semuanya selesai, sebelum aku memberi sebuah jawaban, tidak mungkin aku bisa tidur meski hanya semenit.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Ino.

"I-Iya, aku menyukainya..."  
"Terus, kenapa kau terlihat bimbang?"  
"Aku menyukainya, tapi..." Aku menunduk, tidak bisa melanjutkan semua kata-kata yang ingin sekali aku ungkapkan. Ino tersenyum, Ia membelai rambutku secara perlahan dan mulai menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya.  
"Tapi apa? Kau menyukainya kan?" Aku menunduk, tidak mau menjawab.  
"Suka sebagai pacar atau hanya sebatas teman?" Ino terlihat begitu dewasa saat dia mulai memberi nasehat padaku. Sungguh,aku ingin seperti dirinya yang bisa tenang jika sesuatu seperti ini terjadi padanya.

" Saat ini aku bingung dan tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa. Ini benar-benar terlalu cepat." jawabku pada akhirnya.  
sebelum kenal dengan Sasuke, aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Aku sangat mencintainya bahkan rela melakukan apa saja agar bisa terus melihat dan selalu bisa berada disampingnya. Aku mencintai Naruto, benar-benar mencintainya sampai-sampai aku berfikir bahwa aku tidak akan bisa jatuh cinta pada pria lain selalin dirinya. Aku mencintainya... dan aku rela memendam semua perasaanku padanya selama lima tahun tanpa ada kepastian yang jelas. Kadang ia terlihat seolah-olah memberi harapan padaku, pandangan matanya serta senyumnya seolah-olah ia menyimpan perasaan padaku. Tapi... aku sadar, sebesar apapun perasaanku padanya, tetap saja... cintaku tidak akan pernah mendapatakan balasan. Bahkan saat aku mengatakan betapa aku mencintainya, pria itu hanya tersenyum padaku, mengucapkan terima kasih dan kemudian meminta maaf padaku. Karena sesungguhnya, hatinya sama sekali tidak bisa tersentuh olehku. Dia mencintai Sakura dan tidak akan pernah bisa berpaling darinya. Aku patah hati, aku sakit dan aku takut...

Meskipun dia menolakku dan tidak akan pernah bisa menerimaku, tapi... perasaanku padanya belum bisa berubah meski kejadian itu sudah dua tahun berlalu. Aku menutup pintu hatiku dan tidak pernah membiarkan sesiapapun membukanya bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mendekatinya... karena demi Tuhan, aku belum bisa melupakannya.

Saat ada pria yang menyukaiku, menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku begitu senang, tapi aku tidak bisa membalas perasaannya,aku menyukainya. Tapi untuk pacaran... ruang untuk menyimpan status itu masih terkunci rapat dan tidak pernah sedikitpun kubuka. Aku hanya ingin pacaran dengan orang yang benar-benar aku cintai, benar-benar aku sayangi hingga aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mencintainya. Aku ingin jatuh cinta satu kali, pacaran satu kali, dan menikah satu kali. Sungguh... aku belum siap untuk kembali jatuh cinta dan terlalu takut untuk kembali terluka bila nantinya aku kembali tidak dicintai lagi.

Tapi... akhir-akhir ini aku mencoba untuk berubah, aku ingin terbebas dari jerat yang mengingatkanku pada sosok Naruto yang semakin jauh dari jangkauanku, aku ingin hidup tanpa bayang-bayang darinya dan terbebas dari pengaruhnya. Dan saat itu Sasuke muncul dan menghulurkan tangannya padaku...

"Bagaimana kalau aku menghilangkan semua ketakutanmu itu?" Kata-kata itu seperti sebuah sihir yang membuat keinginanku untuk berubah semakin bertambah. Keinginan Sasuke untuk merubah pendirianku membuat begitu senang hingga untuk sesaat aku bisa melukan sosok yang melagenda dihatiku. Untuk pertama kalinya ada pria yang begitu berani berkata seperti itu padaku, aku senang meski sebenarnya aku takut.  
"Bagaimana caranya?" Masih terngiang-ngiang dibenakku bagaiamana saat itu aku bertanya dengan polosnya. Dan secara tidak langsung aku menyambut tawaran darinya.

"Aku akan mengajakmu jalan, " Saat dia mengatakan hal itu, aku ingin kabur dan kembali menghindar. Seorang uchiha Sasuke mengajakku jalan, mengajak seorang gadis aneh dan pemalu sepertiku pergi dengannya? Tidak... aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan seorang pria. aku belum siap untuk berjalan berduaan dengan pria , tidak... aku belum siap. Karena aku tahu... tidak akan ada pria yang akan jatuh cinta padaku sebesar aku aku jatuh cinta pada sosok Naruto dahulu, tidak akan pernah ada. Mereka hanya bermain-main, mereka hanya bercanda, memberi harapan dan kemudian mencampakan semuanya. Sama seperti Naruto yang selalu memberi harapan dan mimpi selama tiga tahun aku sekelas dengannya dan lima tahun aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya. Tidak... pria itu menakutkan, sangat menakutkan...

"Kau tidak akan bisa berubah jika kau dari hatimu kau masih belum ingin berubah." Kata-kata Sasuke kembali membuatku tidak bisa berfikir dengan jelas. Perlahan-lahan dia hadiri dihidupku dan memberi semangat untuk aku berubah itu semakin besar.

" Bagaimana kalau kita jalan? Aku akan membawamu kesuatu tempat." Ajakannya kali ini tidak bisa kutolak. Aku menerimanya dan berharap aku bisa memulai jalan baru untuk bebas dan Naruto.

Kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, pergi kebanyak tempat, tersenyum, bercerita bersama dan duduk bersama. Nyaman dan tenang... itulah perasaanku saat itu.

'_Dia menyenangkan...' _Kesan yang aku dapatkan setelah setengah hari aku bersamanya.

Dan sekarang... masalah itu datang. Ketakutan itu mulai hadir, disaat aku baru mencapai satu langkah lebih maju. Kata-kata Sasuke membuka lagi luka dalam yang selama ini ingin aku tutup.

"Jadilah pacarku!"

Sosok Naruto kembali hadir dan menjeratku dalam bayangannya, dalam sumpahannya yang membuatku tidak bisa melangkah lebih maju lagi.

'_Aku ingin jatuh cinta satu kali, pacaran satu kali dan menikah satukali. Jika itu tidak tercapai, aku lebih memilih untuk pacaran sehabis menikah, atau... aku akan menjadi playgirl. Itu janjiku!" _

Janji yang dulu aku ucapkan pada semua orang memaksaku untuk mengingat perasaanku, bahwa sesungguhnya aku sudah jatuh cinta satu kali, dan orang itu... bukanlah Sasuke.

Ini terlalu cepat... Sasuke tidak membiarkanku melangkah setapak demi setapak. Dia langsung menyuruhku melangkah sepuluh kali lebih cepat dan sungguh aku tidak akan bisa...

Karena jika aku menerimanya, maka aku akan membohongi perasaanku. Aku tidak ingin menjadikannya pelarianku, aku tidak ingin memanfaatkannya dan yang paling tidak ingin aku lakukan adalah menyakitinya. Aku menyukaiku, tapi maaf... aku belum bisa jatuh cinta padamu.

"_Maaf Sasuke... untuk saat ini, aku hanya bisa menjadi teman dekatmu. Terima kasih atas semua yang kau berikan padaku, terima kasih sudah tertarik padaku dan menyukaiku. Untuk saat ini, ijinkan aku hanya menjadi teman untukmu."_  
pesan singkat itu sukses terkirim, kupandang wajah teduh sahabatku dan kupasang wajah cerah dengan senyum semanis mungkin.

" Untuk saat ini, aku menyukainya sebagai seorang adik dan teman yang sangat baik,"

Ino ikut tersenyum dan langsung mengacak pelan rambut panjangku.  
"kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau nanti dia berpacaran dengan orang lain?" Aku semakin tersenyum lebar dan bangkit dari dudukku.  
"Itu artinya kami memang tidak ada jodoh, tapi kalau udah jodoh tidak akan lari kemana, kan?" ucapku sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Terima kasih Ino, bilang pada Shikamaru agar dia jangan selingkuh darimu!" Sambungku sebelum pergi masuk kedalam kamar kostku dan meninggalkan Ino yang langsung mengerutu pelan.

"Dasar..."

_Menurutku cinta itu berasal dari hati kita, bukan dari mata...  
cinta itu tak harus dilihat, tapi dirasakan dan di resapi setiap detak debaran jantung saat bersamanya...  
Tanyakan pada diri kita, apa aku menyukainya? apa aku mencintainya?  
dan jawaban itu hanya bisa kita temukan dari hati kita.._

_Coba kau tanyakan pada hati kecilmu, dan coba temukan jawabanya..._  
_Kau tak perlu tergesa –gesa menemukan jawaban itu, cukup rasakan secara perlahan dan hayati, maka kau akan menemukan jawabannya..._

__Lily Tsuki To Hoshi__

The End...

No sekuel please... :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic hancur ini... maaf kalau tulisannya gak beraturan, banyak typoo dan lain sebagainya. Karena sungguh...gui gui gak bisa ngebaca ulang fic ini. hounti gomenasai.. ^_^


End file.
